Some types of vehicle applications require a pass code or lock code to activate and deactivate the application. Some of these applications restrict access to certain vehicle systems. For example, a valet application usually restricts access to certain vehicle functions as well as certain storage areas of the vehicle. Specifically, the valet application makes certain functions such as, for example, the personal addresses stored on the vehicle's navigation system unavailable. In one example, the valet code may also lock out upper speed or power ranges of a high-performance vehicle. That is, a valet code could limit power of an engine to about 150-200 horsepower, but when the valet code is deactivated the power of the engine could be about 375 horsepower. The valet application also restricts access to lockable storage areas (e.g. the glove box and trunk of the vehicle). Access to these vehicle functions and storage areas are denied until the lock code is entered to deactivate the valet application. Another example of a vehicle application that requires a lock code is a teen driver application, which usually performs functions such as limiting the sound volume of the audio system and vehicle speed.
Sometimes a user may forget the lock code. If this happens, then the user typically has to visit an authorized dealership to release the lock code and deactivate the valet application. However, visiting a dealership may be inconvenient and causes embarrassment to a user. Moreover, a visit to the dealership is costly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a convenient and cost-effective approach for recovering a lock code.